<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Where Her Heart Is by minniethecatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441889">Where Her Heart Is</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt'>minniethecatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minerva Potter 'verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>18 years later, Fluff, Gen, Grandmoons and Minnie, Hogwarts, Hogwarts House Sorting, Hogwarts House Sorting Ceremony, M/M, Minerva and Minnie, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Remus on a broom, The Sorting Hat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:26:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minniethecatt/pseuds/minniethecatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[IMMEDIATE SEQUEL TO SLIPPING THROUGH MY FINGERS]<br/>Minerva is going to Hogwarts for the first time. But someone else is also going back.<br/>Someone is going for the last time, and someone is staying behind.<br/>Nonetheless, she's scared about the Sorting Ceremony, how will it end?<br/>[From the fic: Remus and Sirius tried to not be late. They really did, since they all got up early as Minerva felt really anxious. But JS – James Sirius – was not a punctual kid, and coming from Padfoot that was a lot. So they found themselves with four kids, and a teenager, less than a hour before the train would depart and still at the Potters’.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Minerva Potter 'verse [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1734163</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Where Her Heart Is</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>1<sup>st</sup> September 2016</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    
  </strong>
</p><p>Remus and Sirius tried to not be late. They really did, since they all got up early as Minerva felt really anxious. But JS – James Sirius – was not a punctual kid, and coming from Padfoot that was a lot. So they found themselves with four kids, and a teenager, less than a hour before the train would depart and still at the Potters’. Teddy had been ready for the past hour, as had been almost everyone, Sirius included. But James, oh James, had it in its genes to be late at everything. Everyone was ready, and he still had to put the last things in his trunk, even though Remus had reminded him the night before to be sure to have packed everything.</p><p> </p><p>“Jaaaames! Hurry up! We’re gonna be late and it’s going to be entirely your fault!”</p><p>“I’m coming, Min!” he ran down the stairs with his trunk in his right hand and his wand in his left one, then got near his sister and muttered “And don’t call me James!”</p><p>“I wouldn’t have if you were not to make us miss the train, you know?” she replied, still a little nervous. It would be her first year at Hogwarts, after all.</p><p>“Come on pups, stop it, let’s just go, we still might be able to be there on time if we get out right now” said Remus, with Lily Luna holding his right hand.</p><p>They all got out, Sirius locked the door and got out his wand to shrunk the trunks and make them easier to carry around.</p><p> </p><p>They got inside the car – which Remus had learned to drive a few years before – that had been enlarged by Arthur, the same way he had done with the Ford Anglia, and they got to King’s Cross just in time to breathe a little before the kids had to catch the train.</p><p>Outside one of the entrances Sirius brought the trunks back to their original sizes, they checked that no one had seen them and went inside.</p><p>When they got between the platforms 9 and 10 Teddy and James were ready to go through it together, Sirius held both Lily and Albus’s hands and when the first two went through the barrier he went with his two grandkids. Remus was waiting behind with Minerva, the first time you get through it is always more magical then the others. He put his hand on her shoulder, she turned to look at him and he smiled down at her “Ready?” he asked and she nodded vehemently. Still with his hand on her shoulder, they went behind their family and got through the barrier safely.</p><p> </p><p>Minerva looked around her, and all kinds of people were getting on the train. She saw her grandfather with Teddy and her siblings, probably looking for her and Remus. They got to them and they had just a few minutes before the train would leave.</p><p>“You sure you got everything with you?” asked Sirius to the three students, when they all rolled their eyes a bit and nodded, Remus took over “Darling, don’t worry. They all have everything, and if we find something important when we get home, I’ll bring it with me later. Don’t you worry, alright?”</p><p>Sirius visibly relaxed at his husband’s words and smiled at them “Get on the train now, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do” he winked.</p><p>They all hugged each other and Remus said “I’ll see you all later at the banquet!” which made Teddy groan because his father had shouted that for everyone to hear, on purpose, and all the other kids laugh at their cousin.</p><p> </p><p>Minnie went inside with his brother and they both went to look for a free compartment, or at least one with people they knew, while Teddy went inside one with his friend and- wait was that Victoire? Minerva and James looked at each other confused “I’ve seen them around at the end of last year, they must have some mutual friends” said James.</p><p>“Yes, it’s probably that” she replied then cast a last look to her cousins and followed her brother onto another compartment, where the other Weasley kids were hanging out.</p><p>Minerva sat next to Dominique and Roxanne while James sat on the other side with Louis and Fred. They all looked outside and saw Bill, Fleur, George, Angelina, Sirius and Remus waving at them with big smiles on their faces; the kids waved back and the train whistled, signalling their departure. Minerva looked around her, all the familiar faces made her feel more at ease, and in a few hours they would finally get to Hogwarts.</p><p>After the little talk she had had that morning with Remus she felt a little bit calmer about the whole sorting thing, but the fact that he would be there was the thing that had really put a stop to her anxiety.</p><p>It would all be alright.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Remus and Sirius had finally gotten back home, after they left Albus and Lily with Harry, who was back from his night shift. He was a little sad he could not accompany Minnie on her first day, but he knew she would be more than alright with her grandfathers.</p><p> </p><p>“So, babe, you got everything ready?” Sirius asked, pacing around the house.</p><p>“Yes, dear, as you’ve asked me at least five times in the past 24 hours. I promise I have everything I need already with me, I won’t leave anything behind” replied Remus, almost amused.</p><p>Sirius stopped abruptly and turned to look at his husband with his usual cocky grin trying to cover his anxious state “Well, you sure you’ve got <em>everything</em> you <em>need</em>?”</p><p>“Yes, why?” Remus arched his eyebrow.</p><p>Sirius sighed loudly as if he was being forced to state the obvious “Well, you’re leaving <em>me</em> behind” he chuckled nervously.</p><p>Remus immediately understood what his husband meant, so walked across the room and put his arms around Sirius’s waist “Sirius, you <em>know</em> I’m never, ever going to leave <em>you</em> behind, right?”</p><p>Sirius tipped his head up to look into the other’s eyes “Yes, of course I know, Rem! It’s just that this will be the first time in I don’t even know how much time that I will be spending the nights alone and the house will be empty with you and Teddy away at Hogwarts. And I’m <em>thrilled</em> for you to go back there, you deserve it more than anyone, it’s just that the last time I was left in an empty house for this much time-well, we all know how it ended” he shivered at the thought of that year he spent stuck at Grimmauld Place.</p><p>Remus pecked his husband’s lips “I know, honey, but more than a decade has passed since that. And, besides, it’s not the same thing and it will never be. First of all because you’re not on the run for a crime you did not commit while Voldemort is trying to recruit all kinds of people and magical creatures and, secondly, you will not be left alone that much! This situation will be like this just until we can find somewhere to stay around Hogsmeade during the school year, until then we’ll see each other in the weekends, as Minerva has kindly accepted our request to let you stay at the castle during that time”</p><p>“Yes, yes, you’re right” Sirius replied with a little smile, visibly calmer and more relaxed after he had heard his husband’s words. He hugged Remus tightly and buried his face into his chest, as Remus caressed his, now grey, but still quite long, hair.</p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes they parted and Sirius took Remus’s hand “Come on, babe, we’ve got to go now”</p><p>Remus looked at his watch and nodded, took out his wand, shrunk his trunk and went outside the house, looking back one last time before whispering to himself “I’m going to go back to Hogwarts” and let out a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Sirius and Remus had put a barrier around their house so that if they wanted to use magic muggles would not be able to perceive it. Remus was getting ready to disapparate, but Sirius stopped him.</p><p>“Nono, wait! We’re not disapparating. We’ll do a road trip? Yes, that’s what I would call it” he nodded to himself.</p><p>“A road trip? Are you mad? You want to make me drive to Scotland by car?”</p><p>“What? No! Of course not. How would I get back? You know I can’t fucking drive that fucking metal box” Sirius scoffed.</p><p>“And what did you have in mind then, Pads?” Remus asked, not entirely sure he wanted to know.</p><p>“Well, we’re wizards, right? So we’ll use transportation that has been made for us” replied the other with a smirk.</p><p>He took out his wand and pointed to the house “Accio brooms!”</p><p><em>Accio what?!</em> “Sirius, you can’t be seriou- he stopped himself – you really can’t expect me to get to Scotland on a broom”</p><p>“What did you forget how to ride it?” said Sirius with an arched eyebrow and his smirk in place.</p><p>“It’s not that!”</p><p>“Then what is it?”</p><p>“I don’t particularly enjoy brooms, you know that”</p><p>“Yes but, you also know that seeing you riding one gets me hot, so at least you should give me this since you’re the one going away” he pouted, but his eyes were telling an entirely different story.</p><p>“Alright, but only if you promise me we’re getting straight to the castle”</p><p>“Babe, after all these years you should know there is <em>nothing</em> I do that is straight” he grinned “but yes, I promise you we’re only going to the castle and enjoying a nice clear sky, it should not take us as long as it did years ago”</p><p>“Okay. You convinced me, but let’s go now!”</p><p>Sirius’s eyes were sparkling and he launched himself at Remus and planted a big kiss on his lips. He then got the brooms, gave one to his husband and they got on them.</p><p>“Ready?” said Sirius.</p><p>“As I’ll ever be” smiled Remus in return.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The sun was slowly descending in the west by the time Sirius and Remus got to the gates of the castle, in less than a couple of hours the Hogwarts Express would arrive, and with it all their kids and family.</p><p>Remus took out his wand and got his trunk from one of his pockets to let it grow back to its original size. They walked hand in hand to the entrance and they stopped near it to properly say goodbye to each other.</p><p> </p><p>“So, you ready to be back?” Sirius asked with a glint in his eyes.</p><p>“I didn’t think I would miss it <em>this</em> much, but being here reminds me of all the good times I’ve had and even if I haven’t properly been a teacher for a long time, I’m ready as I can be”</p><p>“Rem, you’ve always been a teacher. You’ve been one since you and Lily started to help younger Gryffindors in the common room with whatever subject they did not understand, you’ve also always been great at it. You were made for this and it’s a shame that you’re coming back just now” Sirius took his hand and looked at Remus with pride, as he saw the taller one had tears in his eyes, he still was not used to accept praising words, even if they came from Sirius.</p><p>“Now, give me a kiss as I’ll be alone from now on” said Sirius with a smirk, at which Remus laughed “Babe, it’s Thursday today, so it means that you’ll already be here tomorrow for the weekend!”</p><p>“Shut up and just kiss me, alright?!” replied the other pretending to be offended.</p><p>They kissed for a few minutes, then parted and stayed in each other’s arms for a while.</p><p>When Remus disentangled himself from Sirius he said “It’s time to go, luv”</p><p>“Yes, yes. Point taken. I’m going” replied the older one with a chuckle.</p><p>Sirius took the two brooms under his arms and turned to look one last time at his husband “Go and kick their asses. I love you”</p><p>“I know” replied Remus trying to mimic his husband’s wink.</p><p>They both laughed and Sirius started walking to the gates, ready to disapparate back home, while Remus got back inside the school for the first time in years. Hell, he was glad to be back.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>“Firs’ years! Firs’ years over here! All right there, Minerva?”</p><p>The little girl turned around, as she had just gotten out from the train and saw Hagrid smiling at her.</p><p>“Oh yes, the ride was fine! I was with JS and the others”</p><p>“Gud! The firs’ time on the train is special, ye kno’?” he then turned to all the other kids “Firs’ years! Follow me!”</p><p>The entire group followed the half-giant through a narrow, steep path for a few minutes until it opened to the view of the Black Lake; on the other side of it, atop of a high mountain there stood the castle.</p><p>All the kids were awed at the sight, and even if some parts still had ‘scars’ from the Battle, it was a magnificent view nonetheless.</p><p>“No more’n four on a boat!” Hagrid said, pointing to a fleet at the edge of the shore. They all parted in little groups and went into the boats.</p><p>Hagrid was on a boat by himself and when he noticed all the first years were into the boats behind him, he bellowed “FORWARD!” and they started moving towards the castle.</p><p>After a while they got to the castle harbour, and walked up to the entrance.</p><p>Hagrid knocked three times and the front door of the castle opened.</p><p> </p><p>There stood the one and only headmistress of the school, Minerva McGonagall, with her usual green robe and black cape. She still insisted on bringing the first years into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony, and who was to go against the headmistress?</p><p>“The firs’ years, Headmistress”</p><p>“Thank you, Hagrid, I will take them from here”</p><p>She pulled the door wide and all the kids stood in the gigantic entrance hall. When the entire group was inside, she gestured to follow her into a room on the side, just outside the Great Hall.</p><p>“Welcome to Hogwarts! The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, just after you will be sorted into your Houses. You see, your House here at Hogwarts will be like your family for the next seven years: you will have classes with your housemates, you will sleep in the House dormitory and you will be spending time in your House common room” she saw that everyone understood “There are four Houses here at Hogwarts: Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw…” she then proceeded to explain the function of House points and the House cup, but Minerva already knew all of that as she had already heard from everyone in her family.</p><p> </p><p>The moment was coming and she could not stay still. She knew almost her entire family was made of Gryffindors, even if Teddy was a Hufflepuff just like his mother. She also knew that it really <em>did not </em>matter what House she was sorted into, as long as it was right for her, but she just felt that she could really fit only in <em>one.</em></p><p>Minnie saw the headmistress throwing a side look at her and she immediately was brought back to the speech.</p><p>The woman nodded and went to open the doors to the Great Hall. As the group started to go in, they were all in awe of the enchanted roof and they were all looking up. Minerva could hear her aunt Hermione inside her head <em>It’s bewitched to look like the sky outside, it was written in Hogwarts: A History, little girl</em>. They stopped abruptly in front of a four-legged-stool with the Sorting Hat on it.</p><p> </p><p>Little Minerva looked over the stool to see Remus, seated at the teachers table, giving her a reassuring smile and a little thumbs up while the hat was singing its song. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, when she felt more relaxed, she looked back to her Grandmoons and gave him their secret smile. She would be okay.</p><p>As the hat finished the song, she turned right to see James giving her an encouraging smile from the Gryffindor table; she smiled at him just in time to hear the headmistress call for the first students in alphabetical order. A few minutes passed and they were getting closer to the name <em>Potter</em>, she looked again at Remus, but she saw him distracted, typing something at his phone. It must have been someone from her family. She did not have the time to give it much thinking as she heard “Potter, Minerva”. The Headmistress had called her name, her voice full of something the little girl didn’t fully understand, it was a little broken, but with some kind of pride in it.</p><p>She walked the few steps to the stool and sat on it. As the other Minerva put the Hat on her head, she could swear she had seen the woman giving her a little smile.</p><p> </p><p>She gripped the edges of the stool <em>put me where my heart is.</em></p><p>“Where is your heart, miss?” replied the Hat for only her to hear “I see cleverness in this young mind, ambition, a kind heart, you could be easily put in each one of the Houses, you would fit their description. But I also see something fighting through, your instinct, your courage and your determination. You remind me of some other girl that has been here many years ago, she was just like you, as I did not regret my choice then, I will not now – GRYFFINDOR!”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The happiest of birthdays to /our/ Prongs, V. We love you so!</p><p>If you got the hint about the little girl, I hope you appreciated it! <br/>In any case, we want to announce that there won't be a proper update here on Monday, because we're working on the next thing which is getting really big and taking up more time than we thought (also, we're in the middle of uni exams and highschool finals, so it's a crap time anyway), but look out on Minerva's twitter account in the next few days and you might find something! ;)</p><p>_______________</p><p>The Minerva Potter Universe is the world in which if Harry and Ginny had had another daughter she would be called Minerva for sure! Moreover, in this universe Sirius and Remus live, they're now both 60 years old (in 2020) and love taking care of their grandchildren. All the other things from canon are still the same.<br/>You can follow @minniethecatt on Twitter to get first access to the content and other gems!<br/>[We own no character written by J.K. Rowling]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>